fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Otohime Utao
Otohime Utao is one of the main Cures of Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure!. Utao is a calm, collected and very elegant second year student of Kitamura Academy. It is no secret that Utao aims to be an idol one day. Utao appears to be arrogant at some points, since she sometimes thinks that her “carrier” is more important than friendship. But actually, Utao is a cute friend. Her alter ego is . Personality Otohime Utao; A calm, collected and very elegant second year student of Kitamura Academy. It is no secret that Utao aims to be an idol one day. She likes to sing and everything else that is tied around music. However, she is unable to play an instrument so she keeps relying on her voice. Utao appears to be arrogant at some points, since she sometimes thinks that her “carrier” is more important than friendship. But actually, Utao is a cute friend. Appearance In civilian, Utao wears a white, sleeveless top with a violet sailor collar and a silverfish purple bow attached to it. On the bow are white bots. She wears a black pleated skirt. She wears white boots that reach to her knees. She has blonde hair that reaches to her hips and is usually kept opened. A little flower accessory is tied into her hair. Her eye color is green. As Cure Chorus, she wears a two piece outfit. The top of her outfit is silver with purple trims, has a frilly collar to which a purple ribbon is attached to. There are two white stripes on the ribbon. She has puffy sleeves and wears silver gloves. The skirt resembles Cure Straw’s skirt and is colored in purple and silver colors. Her Heart Miracle Touch hangs down her hips. She wears silver boots with purple trims. Her hair color changes from blonde to violet, length slightly changes and her hair is styled to a braided ponytail, held by a silver ribbon. Her eye color changes from green to purple. Relationships Family *'Otohime Yuu' – Utao’s mother who works as a shrine maiden just like her mother did. She always supports Utao with everything as much as she can. Friends Etymology - Otohime comes from meaning "sound" and meaning "princess". Together Otohime means "sound princess", an obvious reference to her alter ego, Cure Chorus. However, her name could also come from the Japanese water dragon princess, who is also called . - Utao comes from the Japanese word meaning "song". If the hiragana or is added, it means "sing". So her given name is a reference to her alter ego as well. Cure Chorus - A choir (also known as a chorale or chorus) is a musical ensemble of singers. Choral music, in turn, is the music written specifically for such an ensemble to perform.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Choir Cure Chorus is Utao's Pretty Cure Alter ego. She holds the power of music and transforms by using her Heart Miracle Touch. The phrase she uses to transform is "Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova!". Attacks *'Canzone Vocale Harmony' – Cure Chorus' first finishing attack. First, Cure Chorus summons the power of music by shouting: “Music assemble! The song of Amore!” Then different notes appear before her, she puts her hands to her chest and sings out: “Canzone Vocale Harmony!” Then she opens her arms and releases the notes to the enemy. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova!" - Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova! is the official transformation phrase used by Otohime Utao to transform into Cure Chorus in Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure!. Songs Trivia *Utao/Cure Chorus resembles the Cures of Suite Pretty Cure♪. Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Cures Category:Silver Cures Category:Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure! Category:Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female